


Always and forever

by Agent_Rogers521



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #NotMySteve, Avengers Endgame, F/M, I hated Avengers Endgame ending, Steve Rogers would never do that, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Rogers521/pseuds/Agent_Rogers521
Summary: Five years ago, you were taken away from the love of your live, Steve Rogers, due to Thanos' snap. Now that you have came back and the war against the mad titan is won, Steve embarks on a journey to return the infinity stones in the past. You think he will take his chance to go back and live his life with Peggy. But instead, he comes back for you, surprising you and the whole team.





	Always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> So, Avengers : Endgame is simultaneously ruining my life and giving me problems like panic attacks and insomnia. This fic is written in one of those panic-stricken moments. I do not think that he will make the choice he made at the end of the movie. It just ruins his entire story arc and it is very unlike him. For those who argues that he needs a chance at happiness, sure, he deserves a world of happiness. But Steve will never destroy the life that Peggy built, permit HYDRA to take over SHIELD and watch as Bucky was tortured brutally. He wouldn't sit back while the world needs his help. And he certainly wouldn't leave Bucky. It was like "I get to decide when I put a full stop and bring the end of the line, Buck!" Damn you, Russo Brothers! Fix it! Bring our Steve Rogers back!
> 
> So, I wrote a fic where Steve comes back young, for you and for me. Sorry for the long A/N. I just had to clear things up a bit. Here we go.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

You counted each second as you waited for Steve to return. Each second was passing like an hour. Your nervousness grew when you saw no sign of him. You frowned. He should be back by now.

"Why is he not coming back?" your face quivered as you looked between Bruce and Sam. Bruce shrugged and shook his head in confusion. He should have returned the stones to their respective timelines. He should be back here until now.

You looked down as tears welled up in your eyes. It was not easy for Steve to fall in love with you. After all, he was a one hundred year old man in a thirty year old man's body. He was frozen in eyes for almost seventy years. He felt like a man out of time. He had lost everyone he cared about. One of them being the first love of his life, Peggy Carter.

You had saw him talking about her to Natasha. The way his eyes gleamed at the mention of her name and the way his lips used to curl up in a huge smile. Despite it hurting you too much, you never blamed him for being hung up in the memories of 1940s early in your relationship. And you thought you couldn't blame him now too, if he chooses to be with Peggy instead of you.

You heart twisted in a painful way as a thought crossed your mind

You heart twisted in a painful way as a thought crossed your mind. What if he had really chose Peggy over you? How will you live your life without him? You had just came back from the snap and you had lost him. Again.

You wiped your tears and looked around at everyone. Bruce and Sam were engaged in an argument. "What do you mean you don't know? Get him back!" Said Sam as he started to panic.

"I'm trying!" Hulk replied as he flipped with some switches. But Sam was not ready to listen anything. He was as worried as you were for his best friend's disappearance.

"I said get him back. Right now!" He shouted.

"I said I'm trying!"

You averted to gaze to scan the surroundings to find any trace of hope. All you found was the faces of your friends embedded with worry. Except Bucky's.

He was standing a little away from all of you, gazing faraway, his expression peaceful. Judging from his calm composure, you figured he clearly knew something.

"Where is he?" You walked over to him and asked, drawing the attention of others. Your eyes bored into his.

"Where is Steve?" you demanded, this time more firmly. He studied your face for several moments before pointing in the distance. You turned and saw a figure sitting on a bench by the lake.

"Steve?" you gasped. You knew it was him. You could make out those broad shoulders anywhere.

"Go," said Bucky. "And check it out yourself."

You nodded and walked in that direction.

"Steve!" You called out as you approached the lake, causing him to turn and look at you. He stood up and walked toward you, meeting you halfway.

"Y/N..." he said softly.

You came to a stop mere inches before him. You slowly reached out your hand to touch him. You were hesitant, and afraid that if you would touch him, he will fade away. Tears started to flow freely from your eyes as your fingertips gently brushed to his soft skin. You threw your arms around him.

"What took you so long, Steve?" you said between the sobs that escaped your mouth. "I thought... I thought you will never come back!"

He wrapped his strong arms around you and rested his chin on your head. He cradled you in his arms and stroked your hair. "I'm sorry Y/N," he said as he made you look at him. "I thought living in the past will give me happiness and make me whole again. Only it didn't. It didn't at all."

"What do you mean? Didn't you always wanted to live with Peggy?" you asked. You were confused why he gave up the golden chance of fulfilling his dreams.

"I did," he wiped the tears running down your chick. "But going back there made me realize that my true happiness lies with you." He gave you a loving smile before continuing. "How could I live my life there when I knew my heart belonged to you?"

You stared at him bewilderingly, still unable to believe what you were seeing and hearing.

"Y/N, please say something," he said, his exceptionally blue eyes looking down at you.

You smiled. "I-I can't believe it, Steve. I can't believe you left everything, just for me."

"Just for you," he nodded and took your hands into his. "And you better start to believe it Y/N L/N. Because I'm making sure that you become Mrs. Rogers very soon."

You smiled broadly as fresh tears started trickling down your chick. But this time, they were of happiness.

"You make me complete, doll," he said as he wiped your tears again and pulled you into a loving embrace. "I want to spend my entire life with you. I'm yours. Always and forever."

"I will happily spend my eternity with you, Steve," you hugged him back, feeling safe and protected in his arms. "I'm yours too," you repeated his words with a smile. "Always and forever."


End file.
